


fairy tale

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Pseudo-Incest, S1 Fic, Short One Shot, five is a 13 yr old but is also 58, nothing too crazy so dont freak out, vanya is writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Vanya thinks of her past with Five as he sits across from her.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure if I wanted to write this because I know how some people will freak tf out. So, obviously there's some tags, and if you hate it and say a bunch of random shit, just know that there are tags for a reason. :) I also wanted to write this because I simply wanted too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

_ He was my brother, my long lost brother, and he was currently drinking coffee he had bought from the coffee shop. _

Vanya closed her notebook and glanced up at Five who was sitting across from her with a tray of four coffee’s. Apparently, three were his, and the last was hers.

“Why didn’t you get a large?” she asked him.

“I will,” he said, taking them out of the tray, “after.”

After. She thought, looking down at her notebook with the urge to write down the words he speaks, and the expressions he makes as he passes her the coffee cup.

“Are you writing another book?” he asked, glancing at the notebook that are under her hands, pencil beneath her fingers.

Vanya tensed at the question, then shook her head. “No. I don’t really have anything to write about.”

“You will,” he said, smiling at her. “You’re a writer, I’m sure something will come to mind sooner or later.’

“I don’t think the others—”

“You shouldn’t focus too much on the others,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

There would always be a disconnect between her and the others. A loss that would never bridge the gap. She had thought it would always remain as it was, that she would never walk back to her father’s home, to the dark corners and narrow halls, and false light that stabbed her with painful words on too many occasions. She had suffocated under their eyes, under his, and she had wished too many times to heal the wounds, but they wouldn’t heal.

“Fiction or nonfiction?” he asked.

“Fiction,” she said, face warm, she reached for the cup and opened the small lid then took a sip of the rich coffee that enveloped her mouth.

“Are you thinking about them?” he asked.

Vanya smiled, setting her cup down as she met his eyes. “No.” _I’m thinking of you._ “Are you staying here?”

“I have nowhere else to go,” said Five, sounding distracted as he picked up a newspaper he had grabbed earlier and started flipping through the pages.

Wide smile. Sharp and violent. Always the one who adapted, who was far apart from the others, from her. Yet, with all those edges, he was sitting across from her with no revulsion in his eyes or in his words.

“I missed you…” she whispered, lost in her mind, in the memories that would sink with age as the years passed them, short for her, longer for him. He was always so kind that it had squeezed her heart, wrapped her in warmth, made her smile, made her feel warm, and it was so much more than anything she would ever feel again. He was the only one.

And he had come back in the same form of when he had left, like a nightmare, like a dream, a wish on a star, breath on a birthday candle, a soft prayer with tears sliding down her cheeks.

He had come back, and all she could do was stare at him and listen to his voice, and hope for some kind of way to keep him from leaving again. A panic that he would disappear, or she would wake up with his name on her lips like many nights before.

“I missed you too,” Five said softly, as if it were some kind of secret they were both telling themselves alone in the space that kept them apart for so long, yet they were sitting in front of one another, and it felt like time hadn’t passed between them at all.

Vanya smiled, she was about to reach for the coffee cup, but instead Five had taken her hand, soft and unsure as their fingers touched, and her heart raced. 

_ I missed you too much, way too much, that writing about you was supposed to be enough, but it never was. It broke me down, and made me a mess, even how much I tried to let myself drown in the music, in the sound. It was never enough without you. _

“I’m sorry…Vanya,” Five said, and she hadn’t realized it until she looked up to see that Five had crawled onto the table, and he was so close like they had been once when it would’ve meant something, when it wasn’t too late.

“Five…” Vanya whispered. He closed the distance between them, and she had almost considered the thought of pushing him way with those constant reminders that it was too late, that she was different and he hadn’t changed, and it was too much, a decaying dream, a fairy tale wish that he would come back to her, but not right, not like she was either.

With all those edges, she had wished and wished, and the dream would end as his mouth slid against hers as if they were younger in body and in mind, if they were younger, if the wish made sense, if their lives weren’t so chaotic in form, maybe it would make sense on the outside as it did on the inside.

“What are you going to write about?” he asked, the blink had been quick, and he had gone back to reading the newspaper.

Vanya smiled, noticing the flush on his cheeks that probably matched her own as she opened her notebook and said, “A fairy tale…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I kind of wanted to write this with another character, but that is a bit too much for others, so I decided not too. And this idea is kind of sad, and maybe just a tribute to what could've been. :) I guess Vanya only wanted to write her side of the story, so her entire writing identity was to show others how she felt and nothing more. I was also listening to Taylor Swift's song, Cardigan, and there's a lyric in there that says something about Peter & Wendy, and yeah, that fits them. LOL.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic, I'm not sure if I'll write something like this again unless an idea pops up.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
